


Historic Document

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee finds some old paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historic Document

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #455 "transfer"

“Oh,” said McGee, pulling out the crumpled sheet of paper that had been keeping his desk drawer from closing properly. “ _Oh_.”

“What is it?” asked Tony, not looking up.

“It’s... Well, it’s only a copy, but— my transfer orders. To join the team.”

“Yeah?” Tony said. He came over and took the paper, smoothing out the creases. “That was a long time ago, Probie.”

“Not long enough that I’m not still ‘probie’,” McGee pointed out.

His partner smiled. “You’ll always be ‘probie’ to me, McGee,” he said. “Put this someplace safe, will you?”

McGee smiled back. “I think I will.”

THE END


End file.
